The Price Of Hate
by Ultima Zaku
Summary: After rescuing Sasuke from Orochimaru’s grasp, Naruto’s reward consisted of an attempt on his life. With him being an enemy, what disasters will befall Konoha?
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

**Disclaimer: This is Uber Diablo speaking. I know you're smart enough to figure out that I don't own Naruto, but I'll still post repeated "I don't own Naruto" in the disclaimers. If it weren't for those pesky lawyers, I'd get rid of the whole disclaimer thing altogether.**

Summary: After rescuing Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp, Naruto's rewards consisted of being hated more by the villagers. After an attempt on his life, Naruto finally cracks and vows revenge on his former home. With Naruto an enemy of Konoha, what disasters will befall Konoha? From the twisted individual who brought you Shinobi Extraordinaire, comes the story of a boy's revenge against those who had hurt him…

**THE PRICE OF HATE**

**Chapter 1 – Betrayal**

Naruto sat on his bed, wondering who he had pissed off in his past life so badly that he deserved this. He was feeling more depressed than he'd ever been in his life. Things aren't definitely going his way.

Ever since he had returned with Sasuke, the villagers had been more cold to him. Even the one who had been his teammate hated him now, after seeing the damage he had to do to bring Sasuke back. He flinched at the memory…

--------------------** Start Of Flashback** --------------------

_Naruto looked up to see Sakura running towards him and smiled. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Look, I brought Sasuke back! I-" Naruto was cut of as the girl slapped him on his cheek. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun, you bastard! You nearly killed him! **I hate you!!!**"_

_Sakura then ran to the raven-haired boy, while Naruto was left speechless by what had happened. Shikimaru, Kiba, Neji, and the others were shocked by the kunoichi's show of ingratitude._

_By now, the other villagers had already gathered near them and began throwing insults at Naruto. "What have you done to him, you demon?!" "It would have been better if you hadn't returned!" "It's all your fault!"_

_"Naruto!" The boy turned to see the Gondaime run up to him. "Are you alright? What happened? Did you bring him back?" Tsunade poured out question after question, until she was cut of by Naruto._

_"I'm all right, Tsunade-obaasan. Sasuke needs your help more than I do." Naruto smiled and indicated Sasuke. "He put up quite a fight." Tsunade looked at Naruto to make sure he was really alright, then attended to Sasuke._

_That was the last thing he remembered, before everything went dark._

--------------------** End Of Flashback** --------------------

When Naruto had woken up, he had found himself lying on a hospital bed. Tsunade said that he had fainted due to the massive amount of blood and chakra he had lost. The Hokage then implored him to lie in bed and rest for a while.

As he mulled over his thoughts, watching outside thru the window, a knock disturbed the silence.

--------------------** Outside The Room** --------------------

Akane stood outside Naruto's room. She had been preparing earnestly for this moment, her chance to kill the demon who had claimed her family. She had posed as a nurse, and had filled a syringe with a deadly poison.

'Not even a demon can survive this.' She prepared herself for the murder to come, steeling herself to face the monster as calmly as she could. With a deep breath, she opened the door.

--------------------** Hospital Room** --------------------

A nurse entered the room. "Oh, you're awake. I'm Ms. Akane. Are you alright, sir?" The nurse held a clipboard as she awaited his reply.

"Thanks, but I'm fine now." Naruto smiled at the nurse. "If you don't mind, sir, but I have to give you some medicine." She held up the syringe. Naruto flinched at the sight of the needle, but gave in anyway.

Akane rubbed some disinfectant on Naruto's shoulder, then stuck the needle and gave the medicine. When that was done, she wiped the area clear with some cotton, then tidied up.

"That's it, sir. Thank you for cooperating. Have a nice day." The nurse bowed, then turned to leave. "Well, thanks for the-" Suddenly, Naruto's world underwent some dramatic changes.

Everything went upside-down, and the colors mixed up and hurt Naruto's eyes. His body started to burn, starting with the shoulder from which the nurse had treated him. The pain was simply unbearable, making him wish he were dead.

Naruto struggled to look up to the burly image of the nurse. "Help me…" Then, to Naruto's horror, the nurse started to laugh. "Why should I help a demon such as you?"

She turned around, smiling, and revealing herself to be holding a kunai. "This ends now, you wretched beast! You're the one who took away my family! You're the one who killed my father and brother! And now, you're gonna die."

--------------------** Naruto's Mind** --------------------

"**Kit! What's wrong?! What's happening?!"** The Nine Tailed Fox stood panicking as the world of Naruto's mind started collapsing around him. **"Why are you like that, you fool?! Pull yourself together!"**

Naruto himself was standing before the cage of the great demon, silent and seemingly oblivious to the fox's predicament. Kyuubi could do nothing but growl at his pitiful vessel, wondering what had happened that so traumatized Naruto's mind as to actually start destroying it. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the boy's weak voice.

"Why… why can't they accept me? Why won't they listen?!" Naruto slumped down, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I've been loyal to this village all my life, and they repay me by trying to kill me."

**"Stop being sorry for yourself fool, and do something about it."** Naruto looked up to see Kyuubi calmly lying on floor. **"You didn't listen to me when I said all your efforts were useless. These people will never change, Kit. Eventually, one of them will try to kill you."**

Naruto stopped sobbing long enough to ask, "But what will I do then?" Kyuubi groaned and slammed his head against the bars of the cage. **"Use your head, Kit! These people have done nothing except to hate you and even try to kill you, and all you do is mop up in self pity."**

"Aren't you forgetting that you're the reason they hate me?" Naruto was standing now, his face dry. **"Like I wanted to be imprisoned inside a puny brat like you anyway. But those people knew that the Yondaime wanted them to see you as a hero, but even him wasn't enough to change them."** Kyuubi paused for a moment, then continued.

**"They wouldn't listen to the wishes of the man who saved them all. The man who sacrificed himself for their ungrateful hides. The man whose soul, for their sake, forever calls Death's belly home sweet home. The man who was,"** Kyuubi looked intently at Naruto, **"your father."**

"My father?" Naruto was struck down by the sudden revelation. "If he was my father, then why did he imprison you within me? Why did he let my life be so miserable? Why?" Kyuubi looked away from the pitiful person standing before him.

**"Like I said, Kit, he never meant for the villagers to hate you. He had wanted them to treat you as the village hero, the boy who carries the great Kyuubi for the sake of the village. But even the village that your father loyally served in life refused to fulfill the man's dying wish."**

Naruto was looking down, so his face can't be seen. "First they dishonored my father, now they hate me for something I was not, but that will change. I'll make sure this village gets their just reward for our mistreatment." Naruto brought his head up, revealing red eyes instead of the usual blue.

"They wanted a demon, right? Now, they'll get one."

--------------------** Hospital Room** --------------------

Akane approached the convulsing Naruto. "I've been waiting ages for this moment. Now, you're going to suffer just like my family did. I'm gonna make you pay, you brat!" She lifted the kunai and started to bring it down, but was interrupted by a savage blow.

The next thing she knew, a clawed hand had grabbed her by the throat and held her a few inches off the floor. She looked down into red eyes with vertical pupils, the eyes of the Kyuubi.

"You wanted the demon, did you? Now you've gotten your wish. This village doesn't care whether I live or die, no matter what I do for them. I even brought back that traitor, Sasuke, but that only deepened their hatred for me." Naruto frowned at the memory, but grinned as he looked into her eyes again.

"I was willing to sacrifice more, even my life, just to be acknowledged. But your pitiful attempt to kill me just proves the fact that this village will never see me for what I truly am, instead of what is imprisoned inside me." Naruto's grin widened, and the nurse whimpered in fear.

"Now, you've push me to the brink, and I finally realized what a waste my efforts are here. I thank you, Ms. Akane, for helping me wake up from this delusional dream of mine. But now," Naruto gave Akane the last smirk she will ever see. "**You're the one who's going to die**."

With those parting words, Naruto crushed the woman's neck like a twig, and proceeded to laugh hysterically. Then he calmly walked out of his room, ready to raze the entire hospital to the ground.

--------------------** Hokage Office** --------------------

"Tsunade-sama! There's been an emergency!" Shizune, the Gondaime's student and secretary, burst thru the doors of the Hokage's office, waking up the old woman from her slumber. "Tsunade-sama! There's been a tragedy at the hospital! You have to come!"

At the mention of the hospital, Tsunade's head shot up and immediately shook herself awake. "The hospital? What happened?" Shizune shuddered for some unknown reason.

"It was a slaughter, Hokage-sama." With those words Shizune turned around and headed for the hospital, Tsunade following closely behind. A million thoughts zoomed through the Gondaime's head, but one stood out the most.

'Please be alright, Naruto…'

--------------------** The Hospital** --------------------

Shizune's words were sorely lacking to describe the scene that greeted Tsunade at the said building. Limbs and what could only be internal organs where scattered throughout the premises, and there were no survivors - no one was spared.

Tsunade took a horrified look at the scene of destruction around her. Everything that couldn't be killed was torn apart instead. Blood was everywhere; on the walls, the floor, even the ceiling. Then, her eyes settled on the most horrifying sight of all.

On a wall, with a piece of blood-soaked orange fabric lying nearby, was a message written in blood. Tsunade gave a loud cry, then broke into sobs upon seeing the bloody inscription. "I failed. I couldn't save you. Please forgive me, Naruto…"

At that moment, Kakashi entered the scene. He spotted the weeping Hokage, and his visible eye widened considerably as he saw the message.

**Your time will come, Konoha. I will have my revenge**.

--------------------** Hokage Monuments** --------------------

Naruto stood atop the Hokage monuments, blood-soaked and disheveled. As he surveyed the village before him, a million thoughts zoomed in his head. He had done it - his first kills. He had murdered a handful of people that fateful night. But he had done those only as self-defense. The whole village was out to kill him.

The silence was broken by the arrival of two cloaked men, one of whom was carrying a huge sword. They took off their hats and lowered their mask to greet the fox-boy.

"Are you ready to go, Naruto?" The black-haired one, who looked strangely like Sasuke, was the first to speak. Naruto didn't move, but spoke to acknowledge them. "Yes, I'm ready."

He turned to face the two men. "Are you sure about this?" This time it was the other one who spoke, a man with the sword and who looked oddly like a shark. A glare from Naruto was enough to silence him.

"Yes I'm sure. This village holds nothing for me anymore." Naruto turned his back to the village. "They tried to kill me, so I'll return the favor."

With those last words, the three disappeared into the forest. And thus Naruto became a missing nin and a member of the feared Akatsuki. That day, an innocent child died, and was replaced with a monster.

**End of Chapter 1**

AN: My second Fanfic, **YAAY**!!! Concerning Fanfics, I am generally known as a humorous writer, but for now, no comedy! It'll only ruin the environment, you know what I mean?

As explained earlier, I have a case of writer's block in my ongoing story, Shinobi Extraordinaire. I was planning to buy some Naruto mangas to improve my accuracy on the story. As soon as I have them, I'll revise the whole thing and continue on.

However, I'll still have to complete my Love Hina manga collection (Only Volume 8 left). Until then, I'll focus on this Fanfic for now. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Summary: After rescuing Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp, Naruto's rewards consisted of being hated more by the villagers. After an attempt on his life, Naruto finally cracks and vows revenge on his former home. With Naruto an enemy of Konoha, what disasters will befall Konoha? From the twisted individual who brought you Shinobi Extraordinaire, comes the story of a boy's revenge against those who had hurt him…

**THE PRICE OF HATE**

**Chapter 2 – Ultimatum**

**5 years later…**

A dark figure stood hidden in the forest outside the gates of Hidden Cloud, a shinobi village situated in Lightning Country, on the peak of her highest mountain. Standing among the shadows of the forest, the man waits for someone to arrive.

Finally, the person he was waiting for appeared with a poof in front of him. The person who had waited raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Your late." The man who had just arrived rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, just ran into some bandits."

The first man shook his head. "Why don't you just tell me that you **hunted** for some bandits instead of thinking up some crappy excuse." The second man grinned. "Ah, you caught me. 'He' got a little hungry so we had to, you know…"

The first man shook his head and stepped out of the shadows, his companion following close behind. The man who had waited in the forest wore a black cloak with red flames covering them, and a cone hat, hiding all identifiable traces on him. Strapped on his back was a large gourd, almost as big as the man himself.

His companion wore the same clothes, but instead of a gourd, he had a Katana strapped by his side. They both continued to walk towards the village. As the pair approached the village gate, they both took off their hats.

The gourd carrier revealed himself to be a redhead, wearing a hidden sand hitai-ate that was slashed horizontally across the middle, while the Katana user had spiky golden locks of hair and three pairs of scars on his cheeks that looked oddly like whiskers, wearing a hidden leaf hitai-ate slashed in the same way. As they walked, the blond gave his companion their instructions.

"Can you believe it? Those fools actually had the guts to disregard our warning. The council had given the orders to have them all exterminated." The redhead walked on with the same bland expression on his face. "Really? Well, shall we count our kills again?" The blonde grinned even more at his companion's response. "Why not? Though I doubt you'll beat my score."

When they finally arrived at the village gate, the pair was surrounded by Hidden Cloud ANBU. "State your business with our village." The squad leader, the woman who spoke, moved towards them. In response, the two missing-nins smiled at her.

Looking back at his partner, the blond gave an insane smile. "Shall we, Gaara?" In response, Gaara gave a signal, surprising the unsuspecting ANBU with a rising wave of sand. In only a few moments, all of them were encased in the said substance. "Let's start, Naruto."

The screams that followed gave the rest of the village a preview of what was to come.

--------------------** Konohagakure: 2 days later** --------------------

Tsunade stood at the briefing room, before the most powerful person in Fire Country. Oda Yamamoto, An old balding man and the Prime Minister of Hidden Leaf's host country, and the rest of his government were present. Also in the room were all of the ANBU squad leaders. The tension was running high, and the silence was deafening.

Finally, Yamato decided to break the silence. "My dear Hokage-sama, have you heard of what had happened at Hidden Cloud?" Before the Gondaime could respond, one of the ANBU present in the room simply exploded.

"What do you mean by that?! Of course the Hokage-sama heard about it! Every damn person in the world knows about it!" Tsunade motioned for the hysterical ANBU to stop. "What he meant, Anko, was whether we had been able to know about what had caused Cloud's destruction."

Tsunade turned to the Prime Minister. "I'm so sorry about that, Oda-sama. The news of the disaster had raised alarms on my village." Yamato shook his head. "It's okay, Tsunade-sama. By now, I'm used to people going hysterical in my presence, with the news and all…"

Yamato's wife, the Lady Oda Tsuruko, looked worriedly at the Hokage. "Were there no survivors, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade shook her head. "No one escaped. Nobody even noticed the carnage in the village until the mountain itself exploded. We would have even attributed the village's demise on a natural disaster, except for the fact of how the bodies were found."

Tsunade grimaced at the memory, remembering the grisly scene the ANBU who had investigated the site painted in her head, and the scene that greeted her in the hospital five years ago. As for Tsuruko, she understood the expression on the Hokage's face and declined to ask more questions.

"Who do you think did it, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade forced the memories of the hospital scene away as she answered Yamato's inquiry. "There are several, Yamato-sama, but the most likely suspect is the Akatsuki, since they were the only ones with the reason to attack the village, and the strength to succeed."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Reason?" Tsunade gave a sigh. "Hidden Cloud stole an important document from the Akatsuki, the list of all the members who had ever joined it. Since the group was sure that the seal they placed on the document wasn't broken yet, they gave the village an ultimatum: either to return it, or face total annihilation. Cloud refused, and the result was…"

Silence followed. Everyone knew what had happened after that. The destruction of Cloud, the deaths of over fifty thousand men, women and children, all for a piece of paper. Yamato was about to break the silence with another question when suddenly, the Hokage's secretary, Shizune, barged into the room.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama, but it's very important! We found a survivor!"

--------------------** Hospital Room** --------------------

The Hokage and the Prime Minister stood by the bed. Lying on it was the sole survivor of Cloud, an ANBU who led the squad that guarded the village gate. Thankfully, her injuries were minimal, and she was able to recover a little amount of strength almost immediately after arriving in Konoha.

The woman gave a small smile when she saw she had visitors. "Greetings, Hokage-sama. My name is Misato, and I thank you for saving me from that… hell hole." The Hokage smiled in return, then started on the grisly task on finding out what exactly happened.

"Do you remember anything of what happened two days ago?" The Misato's face showed fear for the slightest instant, then quickly returned to a bland expression and nodded.

"There were only two men. When we saw the slashed hitai-ate, we knew they were missing-nins and surrounded them. The red-haired one suddenly engulfed us all in sand, and kept half of us alive while we listened to the screams of our comrades and the rest of the village." Tsunade gave a start at the description of one of the attackers, but Misato went on.

"When the screaming stopped, the other one - I forgot what he looked liked - did something with his hand and… and blew the mountain apart as easily as a house of cards. The blast knocked me out, and when I woke up, I saw the Konoha shinobi and called out to them." Misato squirmed uncomfortably at the memory.

Tsunade decided to ask one more piece of information. "Did you hear them call each other by name?" The woman nodded. "The redhead's name was Gaara, while he called his companion -" Misato never got to finish her sentence.

Before the woman could tell the name of Gaara's accomplice, a spike of sand came from under her and went through her head, coming out through her mouth and splattering Yamato with blood, silencing Misato permanently with the cold touch of death.

Before the startled Tsunade and Yamato could react, a dark figure appeared. "Greetings, Hokage-sama. Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you… yet." Tsunade stared at Gaara's Suna-bunshin.

Gaara had hidden a small packet of sand on every person they met on Hidden Cloud, ensuring that no one survived by impaling it on vital areas, but the sand that was supposed to finish off Misato failed to receive its signal. Gaara managed to activate the sand, but not before the woman revealed their identity.

The Suna-bunshin looked at both Tsunade and Yamato and smiled. "I'm sorry to cut your talk with Ms. Misato so short, Hokage-sama, but please understand, we have to keep ourselves anonymous." With that, the bunshin dispelled and melted away into nothingness.

--------------------** The Hokage Monument** --------------------

The two missing-nins stood atop the great Hokage Monuments. "You've grown sloppy, Gaara. One of them managed to survive." The redhead looked at his partner. "You're right. But at least I managed to keep up with your score." Naruto grinned at his companion. "But you're still behind by twenty. Face it, you're never gonna beat me at this game."

Both men allowed themselves to smile for a moment. Suddenly, Gaara looked at Naruto and asked a question that had been bothering him since they came back. "Do you still want your revenge on Konoha?"

Naruto fell silent for a moment, looking over the village. Finally he turned away and started walking, Gaara by his side. "I'm not sure anymore, Gaara. I mean, plenty of them deserved to die, but a few were nice to me. I'm not sure I can still do it when the time comes." At this Gaara could only nod. He understood perfectly how his partner felt, being in the same situation.

Gaara had become Naruto's partner soon after joining the Akatsuki. Ironically, the reason Gaara fled Konoha was to protect his siblings. A number of Hidden Sand shinobi had blamed the Kazekage's death on him, and went to Konoha to take him out.

He was surprised when Kankurou and Temari stood by him, and were thus severely injured in the following battle. Shaken by their show of love towards him, Gaara left them so that they wouldn't be hurt anymore because of him.

At first, Gaara was surprised to find Naruto allied with the Akatsuki, as Tsunade had just announced his untimely death. Partnered with the fox-boy, Gaara and Naruto had fully developed a strong friendship, to the point that Gaara had dropped his cold exterior and allowed himself to absorb some elements of Naruto's personality.

Both men were interrupted from their thoughts by a rustling in the leaves and looked up to see Itachi and Kisame. "Congratulations on your mission, kids." Kisame gave them a warm smile. Naruto and Gaara had learned that the Shark-man can be pretty nice to people he respect, and they both lead the list just below Itachi as Kisame's most respected people.

Naruto and Gaara returned Kisame's smile, and stood in attention at Itachi. Being a senior member of the Akatsuki. Itachi was the one who gave the Naruto-Gaara duo orders from above.

"You did well, you two. For your efforts, the Council has decided to promote you both to the senior ranks. Report to the council early tomorrow for your next assignment." After uttering what had been the longest speech both Naruto and Gaara heard him say, Itachi disappeared, followed closely by Kisame.

The remaining pair looked and grinned at each other. Finally, after five years, they had been promoted to Senior rank. "We did it, Naruto! What do you think will be our next mission?" After getting no reply, Gaara looked at Naruto to see him looking soberly back at Konoha.

Gaara following his gaze. Both of them were silent for a long time, the silence speaking more than words could allow.

Finally, they both disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**End of Chapter 2**

AN: Sorry for the hiatus. Been working on Shinobi Extraordinaire's chapter one, and two new fanfics. Be sure to look out for them! Can't say if I can update within the rest of the month of November. I got a French **and** a History project, plus the endless supply of the dreaded scourge: **Homework**. Just wish me luck so I can pass them (And not do them over again) and stay tuned for any early updates.


End file.
